sams secret
by RaeNSesshy4Life
Summary: There was some things we didn't know about Sam. But what if one of those secrets was he has a daughter with an ex girlfriend and a son with an one night stand. Jam Story
1. Chapter 1

Sam's Secret

Chapter 1: A Secret Revealed

Sam had just gotten into the locker room when Winnie said an unknown caller was looking for him at reception. He walked up to reception with Ed, Greg, Wordy, Spike, and Lou. When he saw his ex he ran up to her.

"Rachel, what are you doing here? Where's Catlin?"

Just as he asked about Catlin, he heard a little voice scream "DADDY!"

Sam turned around just in time to catch a little blonde haired girl. Jules came around at the same time. "Daddy? Sam you, my buddy, have a lot to explain?" Sam turned around and looked at the shocked looks on the guys and Jules' faces.

Sam asked Greg, "Can we take this to a briefing room?" Greg looked up to Sams' eyes and said "Sure. Let's go."

Once in the room, Sam sat Catlin down on his chair with him and Rachel standing behind her. She immediately got bored so she turned and asked her mom for her phone so she could play a game. She said thanks and turned her attention back to the people. Realizing they weren't leaving, she turned back around and asked "Daddy, who are those people? Are they new friends? Can I take them home with me? I can feed and water them everyday-"

Sam looked down at his daughter and said "Kitty Kat, these are my SRU team members" as he said their name they smiled and said hi "yes they are new friends, no you can't take them home because they have their own homes and what your thinking of is a dog and I'm pretty sure your mom said you have to wait a few years. Okay?"

She turned herself back around and blinked her bright blue eyes at everyone. Jules finally spoke up. "She looks just like you Sam. How old is she?"

"I, Catlin Marie, is 4 and a half years old. I was born when daddy came home from being across the water.-" Catlin gave a excited squeal when she heard the phone going off.

She started singing to the ringtone.

**britney spears - baby one more time**

"Hi Uncle Max. Really-" Rachel took the phone from her and put it on speaker phone.

Hey Max. Your on speaker. Rachel said.

Great I have a bone to pick with Sam. Remember those girls from the town we went out to the desert to have fun and that crap happened. Well surprise you've got to see what's at my house right now!

Send a pic Max!

Okay

A picture of a very sexy lady with a blonde haired little boy holding a sign saying you're my daddy.

Sam grabbed the phone and said what the fuck is that! Did you pay someone to do that?

I told you to come to the house. We'll be waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: WHAT!

Sam shot out of his seat and looked at the phone. He grabbed the phone, ran to the locker room and locked himself in.

"Max, c'mon man! Is this some kind of joke? Wait a minute. What happened to the girl you were with?" Sam asked is old military buddy.

"Well they came here together and..." Max said drifting off.

"Well!" Sam Said getting impatient.

"Well you ain't the only one with kids."

"Wait you said kids. As in more then one. How many did you end up with?" Sam asked.

_OUTSIDE THE DOOR_

Rachel, Lou, and Spike snuck up on the door to listen to the conversation.

"How many kids..." Rachel heard Sam ask and she took off running.

She asked Winnie at the front if she could use the phone and she called to the other line of Max's house phone.

Once he picked it up she asked him, "How many kids does Sam have with this other woman?"

He sounded startled and said "Sam only has the little boy. I have a set of twin girls. Where you listening in our conversation?"

"Um yeah. I heard him ask how many so i just thought he had more. Am I being stupid?" she asked in a small voice.

"No. You weren't being stupid. How about you, Catlin, and Sam meet me and the girls over at Sams place? Grab them at we'll meet you over there in about 10 minutes." Max told Rachel with concern lacing his voice.

"Sure." Rachel said.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the disclaimer.

I don't own anything but this computer.

I hate when people do this but now I have to do it.

I need to put my stories

From Flashpoint: Sams' Secret

From Inuyasha: Kagome's Revenge

Up for adoption because I can't really get my stuff done. I'm asking for people who is serious about writing these stories to message me.

Thank You

RaeNSesshy4Life


End file.
